


The Night Dorcas Died.

by covermesof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fralice, blackinnon, dorlene, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covermesof/pseuds/covermesof
Summary: The night Dorcas died, the world become gray.Marlene’s world become gray.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon & Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	The Night Dorcas Died.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, it’s my first time writing a whole story in English so...  
> And look at final Notes for more.

The night Dorcas died, the world become gray.  
Marlene’s world become gray.  
It was in one of her missions for the Order, no one knew this could happen.

"She’s one of the strongest people I know, if someone can do it, it’s her." Said James just the night before.

"I can do it." Agreed Meadowes.

Marlene’s heart was beating really fast, she was scared. She had never been afraid about something related to the Order, it wasn’t her nature, her mind was always strong and positive, even more knowing that Dumbledore was by their side.

But this was about Dorcas, her Dorcas. Versus who knows how many death eaters in an unknown environment, away from everyone, with no way of knowing is she’ll come out of there alive.

"Dor..." Marlene called with a soft voice, just after closing the door of the little cottage house they shared for a year now.

"Don’t even try." The black girl answered.

Dorcas knew Marlene would do anything to make her don’t go, or at least not by herself. Dorcas knew Marlene way too well, an Marlene loved and hated that.

The night Dorcas died, James felt the blame.  
Lily cried all night in his arms.  
It was one of the nights with the worst rain, just like if the weather was feeling the pain they were feeling. 

That night, Sirius’ call stunned his ears of the young Potter.  
He didn’t know how to tell his wife, how she would take it, he didn’t even know if it was the right time to say it, with everything that was going on at the moment.

James walked into the room, leaving his jacked in one of the chairs, everything without stop looking at Lily, who was reading some new letters.  
The redhead noticed his eyes looking at her a few seconds earlier.

"Who died?"

James made a face, not a funny face like usual, not a sarcastic one, not even a mad one for the comment. A face of suffer, that made Lily run into his arms and hear the breaking in his voice,

"She’s not coming back..." James cried. "It’s my fault..."

"¿James? ¿Who’s not coming back?"

The night Dorcas died, Frank lost a best friend.  
Alice broke, entirely broken, devastated, she fell in the ground.  
It was a night of crying, from the couple, from the baby.

"Dorcas..." Frank said in a weak voice. "She’s... she’s... dead..."

Alice’s face changed, from one of worrying, to one of pain.

A pain that she didn’t feel since her dad left her house, a pain that was breaking her inside, just like a porcelain cup that someone let fall without knowing how fragile it was.

"She... She what?"

Alice let fall Neville’s plate of food she was washing, waking up the little one quickly, and his cry filled the room.

She let herself fall into the wall, until being in the floor, sobbing and almost feeling like drowning.  
Frank looked at her, and the last piece of his heart broke. He just lost his best friend, the person who helped him the most, he lost a sister. And under the cry of his wife, with the tears falling, like if buckets of water were hitting the floor in a loud way. Gaining attention, making every minute more painful than the other.

The night Dorcas died, Remus got mad.  
An anger that make him mistrust.  
It was a night of yelling, anger and impotence tears.

"Why were you there?" Remus yelled. "How do you know..."

"Remus, listen to me..." Sirius tried to hold his shoulder.

The tall one pushed his chest away, ran his hands through his face and hair with despair and anger. He was definitely overthinking what Sirius just said.

"Does she knows?"

"She was with me."

"She saw..."

"Every second."

Remus closed his lips strongly and looked at the floor. He couldn’t understand how that happened, he didn’t know what to trust, who to trust.  
How did they find out one of the columns that hold strongly a person from the Order?

Someone had to said Dorcas was a two faces weapon, that she could hurt, and put everyone in a weak position after losing her.

That would put Marlene in a time out, a breaking point that would affect. Who said such... personal... information?

The night Dorcas died, Sirius lived it.  
He was holding the person Dorcas loved the most.  
It was a night of self control, of keeping his head up.

The flames behind him were hot. Not a warm hotness, it’s was eating him inside. The scream of a bigger figure plugged his ears and make his head dizzy.

It wasn’t until he heard a scream from the woman in front of him, that make him wake up. Just a second before something else could happen, with every strength he had left, he hugged her, avoiding the mistake of going with her soulmate.

"No!" She said, "Let me go! Get off me!" Cried.

Sirius gasped, then took a deep breath and hold her tightly, he didn’t let go for nothin and she just cried, nothing else.

Sirius closed his eyes and the tears started to come out. She was no longer here.  


The night Dorcas died, Marlene died too.  
Marlene couldn’t feel any part of her body, nothing at all.  
It was the night she lost everything.

Marlene couldn’t let Dorcas go by herself, so she took the courage and went with her. Meadowes didn’t know, Marlene didn’t want her to know.  
But Sirius did know. And he couldn’t let Marlene go alone, so he went with her.

The both of them stepped outside of the big place, it was empty and silent, scary silent. Dorcas was right there, wand in hand and in front of her.

"Godric, where the hell are you?" Dorcas said looking around.

The blonde girl was hiding behind a big rock with Sirius. Looking around as well to not be surprised by any death eater.

"Dorcas."

And then, Marlene’s heart stopped at the sound of the voice calling her name. Sirius gasped and covered Marlene’s mouth. They knew who that was, who was calling Meadowes.

"You..." The girl said, turning her head. Her wand pointed him immediately, with any single drop of fear.

"Don’t, dear. Put down the wand." He said getting closer, making Dorcas take a step back.

Her hand was shaking and something inside her was starting to make her nervous. 

"It’s not too late to join, miss Meadowes."

"Never." Dorcas said. And without noticing, she threw a spell, making him gave a few steps back and his face changed.

He was mad now, he was looking at his followers, right in the roof of the place. He nodded and laughed, hard, and evil laugh that made Dorcas freeze.

Marlene was slowly taking her wand, but Sirius stopped her, it was a bad call with Voldemort in front of them.

Then another light from Dorcas side went straight to the old tall figure. Making Marlene take a deep breath. It was now a fight between Dorcas and Voldemort, it was already a surprise that she was fighting with him.

But Marlene and Sirius both knew how strong and powerful she was. And this was just a proof of that.   
Dorcas was fighting as much as she could, she was keeping herself safe, but...

At the moment she looked at one side and looked at Marlene in the eye, Dorcas opened her mouth to say something but then shut it. It would be a mistake.

And then a spell made her stop her whole body, and she turn her head, then back at the blonde, beautiful girl she loved to see all the time. And smiled, like if that little smile was able to say the many words she wanted to let go.

Marlene knew in that moment what was going to happen.

The scream of the old, tall, evil figure filled Marlene’s ears. She looked at Dorcas, she was still looking at her, this time with no expressions in her face.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed and with a fast whip, a luminous, aggressive light went straight to Dorcas chest and made her fall in the ground, face covered by her long dark hair and her hands pointing up.

Marlene’s heart stopped, like someone just took her breath away and was crushing her heart with bare hands.

"No!" She screamed, almost running towards her love, but Sirius didn’t let her. "Let me go! Get off me!" She said crying, fighting with Sirius’ arms.

A silent spell Sirius made, let her cry with all her lungs and all the pain she was feeling. She turned around and hide her face in Sirius’ chest, she cried, and cried, and it felt like she was never gonna stop.

The night Dorcas died, Marlene lost everything worth fighting for. Lost her soulmate. Lost half of her heart... Or maybe... All her heart. 

The night Dorcas died, everyone died a little bit inside.

And with that smile she gave to Marlene, she said her last words in a unique way. 

She died looking at the person she loved the most.

She died fighting for her to be safe.

She died promising James she would do anything to keep them safe.

She died telling Frank how proud she was.

She died with the feeling of Alice’s hug in her body.

She died knowing that Remus wouldn’t be the one losing his love.

She died teaching Sirius how to survive a lost and how to not let someone run after you if that meant losing that person too.

She died loving Marlene.

She died feeling her lips just before she went to fight.

She died with their last goodbye being just a “see you later”.

And they saw each other later.

And they kept loving each other in the afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this work in spanish in my Wattpad account, @covermesof


End file.
